Sayonara Goodbye
by ByakurenBreak
Summary: SONGFIC. Wheatley betrayed her. He tried to kill her. Chell didn't care. She wanted to hear his voice. She does not want to say goodbye any time soon. Chell x Wheatley. Hatsune Miku is awesome.


Sayonara Goodbye

**NOTE: I do NOT own Portal or Hatsune Miku. Portal belongs to Valve, Miku belongs to Crypton. **

_**Good bye bye bye bye bye bye bye.**_

Chell took a breath of fresh air the first time in a long time, then walked away from the facility. She was free. No more tests. No more turrets. No more insults. No more pain and misery. She held the Companion Cube close to her after she sat down after walking for at least 2 miles. It was one of the closest friends she made during all that hell. Well, besides him.

Wheatley.

_**Unable to utter the words of farewell.**_

She stopped and felt a lump in her throat. She missed Wheatley. Even when he turned against her, Chell knew that it wasn't his fault. He had been corrupted by GLaDOS's body. He was gentle with her, sweet, and his cute little British accent always kept cheering her on.

It was too late now. He was up in space with that other core probably annoying him to death. There was no possible way for him to come back.

_**The lies that aren't delivered are transmitted through electronic wave.**_

Chell sighed. She had to forget him. She still had Companion Cube, but it didn't talk to her. Too many memories clouded her brain.

"_They told me to never, never, ever disengage myself from my management rail, or I would die."_

"_Just say apple!"_

"_AH! BIRD! BIRD! BIRD!"_

"_GRAB ME, GRAB ME, GRAB ME!"_

Tears began to drizzle down Chell's cheeks. "I need you." She whispered, as she buried her face in her arms.

_**If we are headed that way, we might be connected, hey.**_

Little did Chell know, GLaDOS placed a device with a button inside the cube so that she would be able to connect to Wheatley. She knew how close the two were, and Chell might want to talk to him. GLaDOS didn't want to, that's for sure.

Chell sobbed, but stopped when she heard GLaDOS's voice come from the cube.

"Open the cube, lunatic. I've got a surprise for you. Don't worry, it's not nothing this time."

_**The phone is ringing and only noise respond.**_

Chell did as she was told and opened it. She found the button, which had a little picture of a core on it. _Is she serious? Will I…_

"Good. Now press the button."

Hesitantly, she pressed it. She heard a busy signal for a couple seconds.

_**Right now, I wanna hear your voice.**_

Chell thought that it was all a joke until she heard the hyperactive voice of the Space core.

"Space. Gotta see it all. Star. Star. Star."

Chell's eyes widened.

"I wish I could take it all back. I honestly, truly do wish I could take it all back. And not just because I'm stranded in space."

_**Tell me, tell me, even just for a moment. Call me, call me, say something please.**_

"Anyway, if I was able to see her again, you know what I'd say? I'd say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was bossy, monstrous…and I am sincerely sorry."

This was too much for Chell to take.

"GLaDOS, is there any way you can get him back? Please? You can punish him first, if you want to." She spoke to the inside of the cube.

"So, you aren't mute? Better scratch that off. Congratulations, 'Dangerous Lunatic'!" GLaDOS chuckled. "Well, since I heard you speak, and since you asked nicely, fine. But what I need to know is why you want that little moron back. He did try to kill you, and took over MY body, right?"

Chell sighed. "Well, because it wasn't his fault he went insane. It was your corrupted mainframe. No offense, but it's true."

"None taken. I'm convinced. Press the button two times and I'll do the rest. You've got a pretty voice, by the way, for a AI killing, crazy, fat...You know what, I'll stop. You get the point. "

Chell smiled. She would finally see her friend again. But what kind of punishment would GLaDOS be able to cook up for him?

_**Last but not least, at least say, Dear You, Sayonara Goodbye, Sayonara Goodbye.**_

Pressing the button two times slowly made Wheatley pull in closer to Earth. Then faster.

"Wha- what's going on? I'm…I'm going home! Yes! Finally, I can- AHHHHHHHHH!"

He was beginning to burn up. When he landed, he was unconscious, and crashed into the little toolshed that was an entrance to Aperture Laboratories. GLaDOS scanned Wheatley up and down.

"You poor, pathetic moron, I have decided to let you live. But because of what you did to me, you won't be living the way you are right now."

_**The image from the bottom of the memory is illustrated on the sky. The shapes of the cloud in the sky looks a bit like you.**_

Chell wondered if GLaDOS really kept her word on if she was going to bring Wheatley back. She looked in the sky at the cloud formations. They all looked like cores. What made things more frustrating was that the sky was blue as Wheatley's optic.

_Dammit, I'm missing him too much._

Chell shook her head.

_**Packed up all the complicated thoughts, don't let them constrain.**_

When Wheatley woke up, he found himself staring at a yellow, glowing eye.

"AH! Nonononononono let this be a dream, PLEASE let this be a dream…if cores _can_ dream, that is, but this isn't…"

GLaDOS interrupted him. "Moron, cores can't dream. But maybe the reason you think it's a dream is well, look at yourself."

She handed him a mirror. Wheatley couldn't do anything but stare at his new self.

_A human. I'm a bloody human. No way…_

_**Our next meeting seems like it's a hundred years away.**_

"I did have to give you some kind of punishment for taking over MY facility and MY body. So I put you back in your old body. You were human once before. Before you say anything, yes you were. You just can't remember. I suppose you're wondering where Chell is." GLaDOS smirked.

She was right. He wanted to know where she was so that he could take back everything. He wanted to see her face, feel her arms around him.

"Like Chell, I'll let you go. But you need to figure life out on your own. Oh, and one more thing." A large, mechanical arm bonked him on the head, knocking him out.

_**So right now, I wanna hear your voice.**_

When Wheatley woke up, he found himself in the wheat field. He discovered that he looked like he was about Chell's age, had short, scruffy, blond hair and glasses. He was very tall, about 6'1. He looked around and saw Chell in front of him. Chell was looking back, not reconizing him at first, but as he began to walk up to her, Chell reconized him immediately.

_**Tell me, tell me, the phone isn't ringing. Call me, call me, pick it up.**_

Chell silently giggled. _He's actually pretty cute, if you ask me. _She thought. As Wheatley got closer to her, she noticed how blue his eyes were, almost like his glowing optic he used to have, really bright, just like the sky itself.

"Ch...Chell?" Wheatley asked, as he inched closer to her face. "Is that you, luv?"

Chell stared at the ground and nodded, wincing. Was he going to attack her?

_**If possible, I don't really wish to, but…Dear you, Sayonara Goodbye.**_

No. Instead, his very blue eyes filled with tears as he held her close.

"Chell! I found you! Oh, luv, I was so worried..." He sighed with relief. Chell reluctantly pushed him away, and narrowed her eyes, pretending to be mad at him.

"Oh no, Chell, I want to tell you something."

_**If we are headed that way, we will be connected, hey.**_

Wheatley began to ramble on and on about how sorry he was, how he acted like a monster, how he shouldn't have been such a moron, and kept going.

"I missed you, and I've been feeling really bad about the whole thing. You must hate me right now, which I guess I deserve, but I really need you to forgive me. I didn't mean it about calling you 'fatty-fatty no-parents' or anything like that. You mean more to me then that, luv, and I really wish I could have controlled that itch, that feeling…"

_**You made me feel nervous, this is against the rule. I don't care. I wanna hear your voice.**_

Chell couldn't pretend to be mad at him anymore. It was funny that he thought she was angry at him, but this was starting to get a bit cruel.

"Wheatley, I forgive you! You don't need to apologize, I heard you up in space."

She told him everything. Wheatley could just stand there, jaw dropped.

"You can talk? I guess you aren't brain damaged after all." He sheepishly looked down.

Chell laughed. "It's cool, it's kinda expected for somebody to think that someone is brain damaged because of being mute. But there is a difference between those two, remember that from now on."

_**Tell me, tell me, even just for a moment. Call me, call me, say something please.**_

They talked a little more, their bond beginning to grow more with each second.

"I missed you, and I'm so happy to see you again." Wheatley stroked Chell's face. "You're one of the best humans I've ever encountered. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I love you."

Chell smiled, and kissed his cheek. "I love you too. And I need to tell you something as well."

"What?"

_**Last but not least, at least say, **_

"Apple."

_**Dear You, Sayonara Goodbye**_

Wheatley laughed. "That's my girl."

They walked away from the facility for the last time. GLaDOS sighed.

"I'm gonna miss those lunatics. But in my mind, they'll still be very close."

_**Good bye bye bye bye bye bye bye.**_

**This song is called "Sayonara Goodbye" by Hatsune Miku. I'd recommend it to anyone. **

**Oh, I also wanted to add that I consider GLaDOS as a Tsundere, don't ya think?**

**Happy Early Valentines Day, everyone!**

**Review!**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**ByakurenBreak**


End file.
